Silly Love Songs in Time and Space
by KlissmeQuick
Summary: The Doctor has crashlanded in Lima, Ohio during a regeneration. He now appears as a teenage boy with unruly curls that he has to plaster onto his head and dresses his age. Whilst in Ohio, he meets a bored teenage Kurt Hummel, who yearns for more than his 'backward town.' Soon the Doctor wants nothing more than to show the kid the world - but could he be falling for the young man?
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_  
>His head was spinning, he could barely feel his legs. It didn't help that the floor kept moving – was it the floor or was he on the ceiling? He held his head in his hands as he tried to steady himself, squeezing his eyes shut. What was this feeling in his gut? It was like motion sickness. Interesting… A sudden jolt caused him to fall forward, crashing against the floor. Where was he? Why was this happening to him? Was there no one else during this earthquake? He pulled himself across the floor towards the centre, realising slowly he was in some kind of vessel. He knew this place but he couldn't place it.<p>

Slowly, he pulled himself up to the podium in the middle. Now he was conscious of a familiar whirring noise, it had intensified as he slowly moved to his feet. He tried to remember where he was, where he was going. Wasn't there supposed to be someone driving this thing? Oh… He was starting to remember, he was the driver. This was his ship. His ship was crashing. Normally, this would have woken him up and he would have jumped into action. Then again, normally he wouldn't feel so… floozy.

Pieces were steadily coming together in his head. He had dropped Clara off back home – at least he hoped it was home. He was known for dropping off companions in a variety of places… he then remembered being taken to some kind of space station and… then he…

Regeneration. Everything was starting to fall into place. He was a Time Lord. He had been given another round of regenerations after the fight in Trenzalore and now he was alone again. He tried to press some buttons but then the urge came across him and he had to do the normal assessment. First he started out with his head, scrunching his hair as he felt a cascade of curls and made a note to gel that down… a quick glance in a metal button revealed he was still not ginger… then he glanced at his darker skin and dark eyes, his button nose and thin lips. All he could think of was "I need a new bowtie…" as he began to press buttons. He could remember a prior regeneration who loved bowties – why had that changed with his most recent? Well, he was bringing that baby back. Now… where was he going? His eyes moved to the screen, revealing he was over the United States in the 21st Century.  
>Right and now he needed to remember his name. There was something there that his mind was trying to push away, he couldn't bring that name forward but there was another one. A title. He remembered, a grin on his face as he felt in his pocket a sonic screwdriver. He was… The Doc-<p>

_Kurt's  
>It was another dreary day in Lima. Kurt awoke, like he did everyday, disappointed that he hadn't yet gotten out of this town. The town where he was held back from his full potential. Sure, for the most part he acted like he knew what he was doing but it was getting hard not to feel stuck. He longed for New York, the city where he could unleash his full talent. The City where you could be whatever you wanted.<em>

_Slowly he climbed out of bed and moved to the bathroom to begin his cleansing routine. It took a lot of work for him to look this fabulous – even if no one in this backward town could appreciate it. He sighed as he gazed at his reflection. Another day of being pushed into lockers, being called gay… that's all that awaited him. Even in Glee Club, where he was supposed to feel welcome and appreciated, he was stuck in the back as Rachel's backing singer. It was getting harder and harder to be okay with life, but Kurt wasn't going to let anything get to him. He knew he had to keep going because life wasn't easy. Just sometimes… it'd be nice to have a day that breaks the norm of life in Ohio.  
><em>  
>It was cold. The floor beneath him was cold and hard against his back. He groaned, his head killing him as he began to come to. He looked around him, going through the process again. He was in the TARDIS… he moved to the console and checked the screen. Lima, Ohio, 2014. Well, hardly his most exotic location but exciting things happened everywhere. With a small nod to himself, he moved to the door before tripping over his trousers. Ah. This regeneration was shorter than the last few… he was going to need a costume change.<p>

He was in the wardrobe for what felt like hours, holding up clothes and chucking aside those that were too big for this form. Then he needed to gage what he liked, his regeneration was still going and he couldn't decide on whether he was going casual or smart. After much deliberation, he stepped out of the wardrobe. The curls were securely pinned down (with added sonic to keep them tamed) and he wore a mustard yellow suit, with added sweater vest. He was well aware that this form looked far too young for such an outfit, but maybe it will prevent him being treated like a child.

With his costume on and his screwdriver and psychic paper in hand, The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS and onto a quiet suburban street. Slowly he looked around, his screwdriver out as he tried to scan his surroundings. It was rare that the TARDIS would crash land somewhere if there wasn't some alien activity that he could investigate. And, as expected, he got a signal. Now all he had to do was follow the signal.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hello! So this is based in s1 and it's AU so pretty much anything can happen. I will add elements from the series out of order and various things. The Doctor goes under the name of Blaine Anderson because he found it in a name generator after finally deciding John Smith just wasn't cutting it anymore. You can also find this on my tumblr (klissmequick) or on Live journal under the same alias. _**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt moved carefully across the playground, his eyes peeled for the usual suspects. He had spent hours on his appearance that morning and was wearing his new outfit from the Marc Jacobs collection (a well-timed bid online meant he could afford the outfit that probably cost just as much as his car had.) He wasn't in the mood for his bargain buy to be thrown into the dumpster... The last thing he needed was to ruin it by excessive washing to get the smell of high school rubbish off the fabric. Before he reached the usual scene of the crime, he managed to duck behind another group of students and slip into the building. <em>

_His next ritual soon began, heading straight to his locker and removing the first books, he needed, keeping close to the lockers to prevent as much pain as possible when the inevitable shove came from the usual ape with an issue because Kurt was so different from what people wanted in Ohio. It was a dull existence, and it was sad that Kurt was beginning to lose faith in humans at such a young age. Or maybe he had just lost faith in life itself - just wasn't conscious of the fact he had given up at least some hope in getting out of this rundown town. _

_Sure enough the shove and homophobic comment came, as it did every morning. Oh and here comes Mercedes with her normal, "They're not worth it," speech as she hooks her arm around his and leads him to homeroom. He appreciated the friends he had, they did care and try to help him but they didn't understand what it was like. Not even the teachers did much to make him feel safe at school, this town was so backward they probably felt like it was what came with coming out and something he was forced to deal with alone. _

_The day went on in a very similar fashion, all the same processes and rituals that just wouldn't give up. Glee was a usual struggle of trying to get his voice heard behind Rachel's inevitable leads and solos. Luckily, he had others to complain alongside and share looks as Mr Schuster preached inclusion for everyone whilst only giving the lead roles to Finn and Rachel. After the lesson, he got to have his usual rant with Mercedes as they headed to the car park. He kissed her cheek goodbye before he moved towards his baby, ready for his usual drive to his dad's garage where he complained again about Rachel to his father, who usually picked his side because he didn't have a clue what other view there was. _

_But today his drive home was interrupted. First there was a fuss on his route that meant he had to take a detour, when he got to glance over I just appeared to be a blue box, claiming to be a police box, right in the middle of the road. It was a bit peculiar, Kurt had never seem a box like it before and he couldn't understand why the workmen were having such a hard time moving it. After that, he had just gotten out of his car when a peculiar man dashed past him, brandishing some small torch. He didn't get to have a good enough look at him, he just saw a flourish of yellow and then he was gone. He frowned to himself as he moved into the garage where his father seemed to be chuckling to himself as he worked. _

_"What's the joke, dad?" He asked as he took his normal seat in the only surface not covered in oil or dirt. Burt Hummel turned to him with an amused expression, "Just had a strange customer in... Couldn't have been older than you, dressed like he was from the fifties asking some weird questions about some of my materials like where I found them... Asking if they were alien..." He shook his head as he relived the experience, "was just plain unusual," Kurt nodded slowly, "Sounds it. How was your day otherwise?" He asked, curiously._

_No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about his way home and what his father said. Nothing happened in Ohio, so it was hard not to assume these two events were linked, but he had no idea how the strangely dressed boy and a random blue box could be linked. If his father's description of the boy and the struggle of the workmen were anything to go by, there was no way that kid would be able to drag a box into the middle of the road - nor have enough time to build it there. It was something that remained on his mind when he eventually fell asleep - and again when he awoke. By that time, he had managed to convince himself it was some type of coincidence and then went to get on with his day. _

_He returned to school via his usual route, the box was no longer in the middle of the road - some part of Kurt wondered if it was some kind of dream he had but that was ludicrous. When he got to school, everything went as normal. This time he couldn't evade the jocks and was chucked into the dumpster. He lay there, closing his eyes for a minute as he heard the guffaws of the apes outside before they quietened and he climbed out, brushing himself down as he quietly muttered to himself. Thankfully, he was wearing a less fashionable outfit but it was still going to be a pain to clean and keep up to his standard of style. To make matters worse, he heard another set of footsteps and that usually meant one thing - he was late for class. But this time, it wasn't a teacher. He could tell by the shoes instantly and then he saw the mustard yellow trouser leg. He then heard an unfamiliar voice, "Well, that looked like fun," Kurt turned to him, giving the best death glare he could muster,  
>"Seriously?" He looked over him and smirked, "You will see for yourself if you wear that outfit around here..." He looked up to see his face and took in a breath. How could he stay mad at someone with a face like that? <em>

_The boy chuckled, his eyes lighting up, "You really think so?" He said, his hand stretched out, "Blaine Anderson, I've just moved into the area," Kurt nodded, checking the guy out again before he shook his hand carefully,  
>"Kurt Hummel. I would say welcome but you won't get much of a welcome here at McKinley with that look," Blaine chuckled,<br>"Oh I'll look after myself." His voice was certainly confident. Kurt was intrigued; he had never seen a man like this before, "Fine... Guess we should get to home room, then." Kurt said, slowly, gesturing to the door as he led the guy into the building. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor's POV<strong>

When he moved out of the TARDIS, it was the early hours of the morning with little traffic and he just wondered into the direction of the signal. He hadn't noticed that he had parked the TARDIS in the middle of the road; he hadn't paid that much attention to where he was going. Whatever he was channelling was moving, he had tried following it for most of the day so he decided to check out the local garages for any suspicious activity- maybe someone was selling alien goods. That line of inquiry wasn't going well either, so he tore himself back to following the signal. Who would have thought such a tiny town could mess with his signal? It wasn't until late that he worked out the reading was strongest by the local high school- McKinley High. Now he understood why his TARDIS had brought him here, this form was the only form capable of passing off as a student.

So he returned to the TARDIS, giving some half answer to the workmen as he went to 'investigate' why the box wouldn't move. He released the break and told them he was from the council - with the help of his psychic paper (God he missed using it!) - and gave them the exact place to leave it. Once that was done, he loaded up his console to begin preparing for his infiltration of the high school, fake addresses, phone calls and parents and by the morning he had a place at William McKinley high school. Unfortunately, as many companions had learnt over his travels, for a Time Lord, he was not great at time keeping. Fortunately, he wasn't the only kid running late.

When he had arrived on the playground, it was emptying and he saw a small frame climb out of the dumpster. In his usual fashion, he moved over to him and put his hand in his pocket, the screwdriver in his fist as he still scanned the area. "Well, that looked like fun," he said, keeping his tone casual as he let his gaze move over the area and over the boy in front of him. He didn't look a lot like the other people here in Ohio and figured he would be the easiest person to make acquaintance with – both somewhat outsiders in this place. Sure enough, Kurt displayed an opinion that he was going to suffer for his difference and, though he didn't say it out loud, he knew he was going to have someone to show him around the school so he could get a better reading over where the alien activity was taking place.

Kurt led him to the reception where he was given a timetable for his school day and then Kurt took him to homeroom. It was hardly the most exciting case he's been on but this was the easiest way to do things, he couldn't do what he had done before and be a teacher so he had to go through it this way. But that was okay, there was no teacher that could take him by surprise and make him feel stupid because, please, he was actually over a thousand years old and a Time Lord – High School would be a breeze.

What he hadn't counted on, was a Miss Sue Sylvester, cruel cheerio coach and teacher at McKinley. He knew there was something about her instantly; he hadn't even needed to consult his screwdriver. There was something that even he feared in her eyes – give him a Dalek any day – Sue was a different kind of enemy but he couldn't run away, not with hundreds of students under her power. But he needed to find a way to get closer, to check her office. Because the signal wasn't strong enough to suggest she was an alien, but there was some other system at work through her that he needed to stop.

"Hey, Kurt. Ever consider joining the Cheerio team?" he asked, sitting beside him at lunch with an air of excitement. Kurt's eyes widened and an eyebrow rose,  
>"Er… the Cheerios?" Kurt repeated in disbelief, "I know you're new but do you really think I'd get in? Sue hates the Glee club…"<br>"So maybe we make her accept us like spies… come on it will be fun," the Doctor claimed, nudging him and Kurt sighed,  
>"You do know that will involve ditching the suit right?" he asked, figuring out he was the yellow blur he had seen by his dads garage the other day. The Doctor felt his face fall, after all that effort of picking his outfit – cause clearly each regeneration liked to stick to one for the long run – he was going to have to ditch it within a couple of days. He scrunched up his nose as he debated it before he sighed,<br>"Fine, but only for try outs and practises, the suit stays on otherwise," he added a cheeky wink which caused the boy opposite to flush and he smiled. Yes, he had this situation all worked out, maybe he would help Kurt through coming out in return for getting into Sue's office.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Kurt's POV_**

_He couldn't believe he was doing this, standing outside of Sue's office as Blaine tried to have a human conversation with the coach. Didn't the guy realise he was trying to talk to Satan himself? Sometimes Kurt was on the way to believing the woman was some kind of sadistic alien who enjoyed torturing human beings. He could almost feel her eyes on him, trying to get into his soul. He shuddered at the thought of her and wondered if he was ever going to see that intriguing stranger again and as if he had known, Blaine waltzed out as if he didn't have a care in the world._

_"So?" Kurt said, having to rush to walk with him as Blaine headed down the corridor as if he had forgotten about Kurt,  
>"So what?" Blaine asked, absently. His hand was stuck in his jacket pocket as if he was holding something but Kurt waved it off,<br>"You got into her office... Find what you're looking for without making us audition for the Cheerios?" He asked, making sure to force every ounce of hope into his voice.  
>"No... I need to go in without her there," Blaine said, casually, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow,<br>"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked, frustrated at how he spoke in riddles,  
>"I'll know it when I see it," Blaine said, simply.<em>

**The Doctor's POV**

It was getting hard to keep Kurt blindly following him; he was going to have to explain himself soon. He just wanted to gage if he could trust Kurt with that information. He could do with more help in this quest; there was definitely something in that office that shouldn't be in 21st Century Ohio. His sonic screwdriver had picked it out but with her in the room, he couldn't pinpoint the exact object.

"So we have to audition?" Kurt asked and The Doctor looked to him, trying to recall what he had said aloud rather than in his head,  
>"Oh... She said we're in... Amongst a lot of weird stuff like mentioning Oprah but the basic idea is we're in," Blaine said, "She just has to get us uniforms,"<br>"Great..." Kurt said, his voice showing how unenthusiastic he was at the prospect of joining the team but The Doctor didn't comment and instead just headed to class.

He had learnt a lot from his time with the humans, he knew they had a brilliance, a potential. But he knew their downfalls as well. He knew the curiosity of great things could cause them to do things they shouldn't, like sending the rover out with a vial of blood only to have the Sycorax control a third of the human race. He knew their curiosity well, from Ian and Barbara following Susan into his TARDIS to Adam getting the chip on Satellite 5 that revealed his brain. So, part of him knew how he could get Kurt to unearth the secret by himself. During the day, he dropped questionable comments about his home life – mentioning being an orphan, living alone – and then come home time, he knew Kurt was following him.

**_Kurt's P.O.V_**_  
>The journey home was a longwinded one. He had been made curious by Blaine's comments through the day, he couldn't help but wonder how an orphan could afford to live alone with a suit like Blaine's - then again, it seemed to be the only outfit he owned. It just didn't add up. Besides, in Ohio, there were very few mysteries and he wasn't going to miss the chance of being like a character in an Enid Blyton story. Though he was far less prepared than those kids were - the only thing he had was a torch and that was just because it was an app on his phone. He had no idea what to expect, for all he knew Blaine could be a conman, a murderer... Or he could be a poor teenager, sad and alone. Things were going to change in one way or another by what he saw. <em>

_It wasn't too far from where his father worked, he was extra wary in case his father saw him and questioned why he was skulking around outside rather than talking to him like he usually did. He cringed as Blaine soon led him through a wood, his feet moving carefully so he didn't get his clothes dirty, whilst inwardly crying at the inevitability of his shoes getting filthy as they treaded through the undergrowth. He hoped this was all worth it. He hoped Blaine wasn't just leading him on to the middle of nowhere... Steady now, Kurt that would be a __**bad **__thing. No matter how adorable his face was, it was not wise to yearn to be alone with someone who was so full of mysteries. _

_After what felt like hours, Kurt came to an opening. He slowly stepped out, looking around for Blaine. There was nothing for miles around but that blue box. Kurt swallowed, moving towards it, inwardly proud that he had picked up on their connection early on - forgetting that he had neglected that idea soon after and deeming it all as a coincidence. There was nowhere else Blaine could be but in that box but what on earth could Blaine really do in that space. Slowly he found himself moving to the box, there was something about it that struck him, made him feel overcome with some emotion that he couldn't pinpoint. He raised his hand, wondering whether to knock or to just open the door. Neither mattered cause the doors opened in front of him and Blaine stood there but that wasn't what made Kurt's jaw drop. _

_Without thinking, Kurt pushed passed Blaine and slowly walked into the box. Well, it was a lot more than a box. The room was twice as big as the ground floor of his house - and he could see stairs and hallways leading to others. He swallowed, eyes falling back on Blaine who seemed to be watching him expectedly, waiting for him to say something. Kurt moved back out and did a circuit around the box before he moved back in, Blaine's face seemed amused. Releasing a breath, he observed, "It's bigger on the inside," Blaine let out a chuckle - gosh his voice sounded perfect when he was laughing - and nodded,  
>"Yes... It's the TARDIS... Stands for-" Blaine started but Kurt interrupted,<br>"Is there anything else... Bigger on the inside?" He asked whilst raising an eyebrow as his eyes wandered over the other male. _

**The Doctor's POV**

He was rendered speechless, his eyes fixed on the boy opposite him. "Er... I guess... I mean I have two hearts..." He said, looking over Kurt, "And my name isn't really Blaine Anderson... I go by The Doctor." Kurt nodded slowly,

"Just... 'The Doctor'?" Kurt clarified quietly, and after The Doctor had nodded, he paced around, "Are you an alien?" He asked, slowly. The Doctor was taken aback by the question, he had rarely been asked so quickly but he then nodded to which Kurt smirked slightly, "Really? What is an alien doing in Lima, Ohio? Like nothing happens here," The Doctor laughed,  
>"I was brought here by the TARDIS - my ship - and I haven't found out why yet-" The Doctor started by then Kurt suddenly exclaimed,<br>"ITS SOMETHING TO DO WITH SUE ISNT IT?" his face reflected the excitement as he worked it out, "Something in her office? What about her herself? She can't be human..." He said, shaking his head causing the Doctor to laugh,

"No... Sue is definitely human... But something she uses shouldn't be here... Whether it's alien or out of its time I don't know yet," he smiled softly. Kurt nodded slowly, the Doctor watched him, wondering if Kurt was going to faint or if he would be okay. He just stood there, quietly, looking around him as he took it in, "Are you okay, Kurt?" He asked softly, moving closer,  
>"You said out of its time?" Kurt said, quietly, "Time travel?" He whispered to which the Doctor nodded and he took a deep breath, "Do... You time travel?" He asked and the Doctor nodded once more. Kurt sat down and took a deep breath. The Doctor moved over to him and crouched down in front of him,<br>"When do you want to go?" He asked, softly.

* * *

><p>He knew he shouldn't do it, when he did it for Rose, it ended badly but this was different. Kurt was different and from what he told him, it would have been stupid and heartless to say no. Kurt had asked to take him back to the day his mom died, not because he hadn't seen or known her like Rose, but because he wanted her to go with peace. The Doctor landed the TARDIS round the back of the Hospital, walking alongside Kurt as they entered the hospital. Kurt's skin looked paler than normal, his hands tensed and relaxed as he seemed to fidget. The Doctor spoke up and with a flash of his psychic paper they were led to her room. Later, he turned to Kurt when they reached the door,<br>"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, noting how Kurt's eyes were on the floor but then Kurt took in a breath and he seemed to inflate and he looked up and nodded,  
>"Positive,"<p>

**_Kurt's P.O.V_**

_He couldn't believe he was going to see his mom again after so long. He remembered this day clearly, his dad collected him after school and they were there when she went. He had noted the exact time so Blai- the Doctor could bring him earlier to prevent meeting himself. He didn't know why he had believed the guy so easy, but it was proved when he stepped out of the TARDIS and it was day time, with a Hospital right in front of him. As soon as he saw the building, his stomach sank, twisted, and flipped. This was something he had wanted to do for so long; he hated the idea that his mom would worry about leaving his father and himself alone. He remembered how the drugs made her drowsy and her memory was a bit off so it wasn't going to be a huge deal in terms of the 'fabric of space and time' or whatever it was. _

_When they got to the door, Kurt lowered his head so he didn't have to see his mom through the door and break down in front of the Doctor so he was taken away. No matter what Kurt went through at school or anything else, he knew he was strong enough to deal with what the world gave him and that came from the upbringing of his father. He knew he owed him a lot and this was something that he couldn't tell Burt he had done, but the sentiment was still there. After taking a deep breath, he turned the handle and stepped inside. He had left it open from the Doctor but only Kurt stepped into the room. He didn't notice, his attention fully on the woman on the bed, his eyes glistening with tears as he stepped closer to it. He could barely remember that face, it was all from photographs now and he couldn't believe it was his mom in the flesh. _

_"Hi mom…" he whispered, his hand gently going to hers and she let out a small groan as she turned to face him, her eyes seemed glazed over but Kurt smiled warmly.  
>"K-kurt? you're so tall…" she murmured and Kurt let out a small chuckle, moving forward and he kissed her forehead,<br>"Mom… I'm not your Kurt right now… I… I'm from the future…" he said. She didn't say anything, just blinked, looking at her, "I…I came to tell you… you don't have to fight anymore… you have done everything right… you deserve… some rest… and dad and I… we'll be okay…" he said, his voice breaking a bit towards the end and she squeezed his hand.  
>"Make sure he's happy, Kurt… your father…" she whispered to him. Kurt nodded,<br>"Always…" _


	4. Chapter 3

**The Doctor**

Taking Kurt back to see his mother had been a big risk on the Doctor's part, but as Kurt returned to the TARDIS, his eyes red and his face tear stained, he knew it was worth it. Kurt just moved in and took a seat, keeping quiet. The Doctor couldn't tell if he should say something or just let Kurt digest what had just happened to him. He awkwardly pretended to be working, flipping switches that hadn't worked in centuries and checking out the monitor like he was doing some reading, his eyes 'slyly' glancing towards the boy. He was never great at the comforting role, purely after so long he had grown a little cynical and his words of comfort seemed empty because he tended to know if things were going to be okay or not, and couldn't bring himself to lie though that's what the person needed to hear. After what felt like an hour silence, the Doctor turned and opened his mouth to try to say something but Kurt got there first,  
>"We should head back… I have schoolwork to do…," he said, furiously wiping his eyes as if insisting he was okay. The Doctor just nodded, moving to the correct buttons.<p>

There was something he was feeling; deep in his gut. It was strange for him to think that he knows this person; maybe their paths had crossed in a different time, when he had a different face. It was hard with his timeline, always jumping about; he could barely remember his life before he had time travel. He couldn't remember what life he had left behind, he wasn't sure if what he did know was false memories. He swallowed thickly as he turned the dials for Lima. He hoped he wouldn't mess up this landing, he's sure Kurt would never forgive him if he couldn't turn in that assignment. There was silence as the TARDIS whirred and flew through the vortex before appearing in the middle of a field, not too far from Hummel's Tire and Lube.

"Wait, don't leave yet," The Doctor said, checking the monitor, the last thing he needed was another instance where he was accused of kidnapping someone – particularly if Burt was the father of said kidnapped child. He glanced over to Kurt's inquisitive face and smiled sheepishly, "Sometimes I don't arrive at the time I intend…," he said before he nods to himself and goes to lead Kurt out. He glanced around to make sure they weren't on some kind of inhospitable environment before he stepped out and looked around, taking a sniff of the air and wandered around a bit to try and get a sense on the time. Kurt must have gotten impatient because he sped on ahead, causing the Doctor to trip as he went to catch up.

"Kurt wait, I –" he started, rounding the corner, interrupted by the image of Kurt in the arms of his father and he stopped. He couldn't hear what was being said, but by the looks on Burt's face, the man wasn't sure what was going on either but knew he was needed by his son at that moment. There was a heavy feeling in the Doctor's stomach, this man - he was still a boy really - just had to watch his mother dying in front of him. It made so much sense; he needed the comfort of his father, knowing he was okay. The Doctor stood awkwardly, moving from foot to foot, as he tried to look casually around rather than staring. Unfortunately, his attempt to act invisible was unsuccessful and soon Burt's eyes captured his and he looked to Kurt,  
>"So… who's this?" he asked, his eyes now going into the Doctor, who felt like his soul was being drained.<p>

**_Kurt's P.O.V_**

_"So… who's this?" came from his father's mouth and Kurt wiped his eyes, turning around to see whom he was referring to when he remembered. He looked sheepishly at the Doctor, realising he had just run off and left the man behind and now he wasn't sure how to answer that question. Licking his lips, he turned away from the Doctor back to his father, "This is Blaine Anderson," he said, "He joined the school a few days ago… I was just…" god now he couldn't think of how to explain why he was around.  
>"He was showing me around… sir," the Doctor chimed in, giving Kurt a warm thankful smile,<br>"Right… but what upset you?" Burt asked, somehow keeping his attention on Kurt but making the Doctor feel like he was the one being surveyed. He didn't seem to want to move from the spot in case the man went for him.  
>"I took him to the cemetery… and spoke about mom…" it came easy, it was almost true and what he had said to his mother in that bed was what he said when he stood at her graveside. <em>

_His father didn't look too convinced but he didn't push it, just nodding. Kurt smiled softly, trying to assure his father before looking to the doctor. He seemed so... normal and afraid. It was quite remarkable and it made Kurt feel a pull towards the man – alien – he would probably never be able to get. It was strange though, something kept pulling him close to the Doctor like he knew him more than he let on … He shook himself slightly and turned to his father, "Could he come round for dinner tonight? I've been talking about my chicken Caesar salad ALL day and I'd best make it for him." He smiled brightly, looking to the Doctor. He couldn't help but wonder when the Doctor last had a proper meal in that TARDIS, out of all the rooms the ship had, he hadn't noted a kitchen. His father looked to him, obviously debating if it was a good idea to let this strange boy into his house before he sighed and conceded._

_The Doctor followed him into his car, awkwardly looking around to avoid catching Burt's eye or seem to be staring at Kurt. Kurt smiled softly as he noted this in his rear view mirror. It was hard not to forget that the teenager in his rear view mirror was not actually a teenager but some kind of alien. His mannerisms were adorably awkward, adjusting his tie as though it was crooked when it sat perfectly under his collar. Kurt had found it hard to keep his eyes on the road as he drove his father and the Doctor home, his eyes drawn to the reflection, wondering what was going through the man's head. Did he had the mind of a teenager? Or was it so much more complicated? He ought to have asked him more about what he was, try to understand. He didn't know if he could be politically incorrect with his species but it couldn't hurt to try to understand him, could it?_

_When they reached the house, they all climbed out of their individual doors and Kurt led the way into his house. Burt went straight to the fridge before the living room, not without sending a concerning glance in the way of Kurt and 'Blaine' as Kurt assembled the ingredients for the salad. He turned to the Doctor as his father left the room all, "Okay?" the Doctor nodded,  
>"I've dealt with an overprotective mum… she even came with me in the TARDIS once… but not a dad like him," he said, smiling gently.<br>"You've had other… friends here?" Kurt found himself asking, trying to keep a tone of jealousy of his voice. The Doctor looked to him and nodded,  
>"A few…" he said, quietly, "You're the first with this face," he seemed to be trying to assure him. Kurt frowned,<br>"This… face?" he asked, not even trying to look as though he was assembling the food and the man blushed,  
>"It's hard to explain…" he started,<br>"Try."_

**The Doctor**

Try? The Doctor sighed as he glanced around, pretty sure it wasn't wise to say everything with Kurt's father in the next room, "Are you sure? Your dad is probably listening in?" he said, watching Kurt to see if that had any effect on him. A small crease on his forehead and a head tilt was just enough to assure him that Kurt did agree with what he was saying,  
>"Fine… in my room later." Kurt decided with a tone that the Doctor daren't argue with, so he just nodded. It was strange, no one had this hold on him before… no one since… her. But it couldn't be. She had died, with her final face and he knew she was gone. There was no way Kurt could be… he had been born and raised as a human… He shook himself out of it, moving to help Kurt quietly, thinking about how he was going to explain everything to Kurt later.<p>

* * *

><p>"Right. He's asleep upstairs… explain," Kurt said, moving down the stairs to the basement where the Doctor hovered awkwardly, looking at the photos.<br>"Where do you want me to start?" the Doctor asked, not sure how much he had let slip to him. Kurt hesitated,  
>"Species and planet," he said, the words felt weird on his tongue as he said it aloud, looking over the Doctor. This was something the Doctor could do, start with the facts of what and who he was.<br>"Time Lord, Gallifrey… located-" the Doctor started, using something he prepared for such times but Kurt put his hand up,  
>"That doesn't matter. So… What's the difference between you and me? You look human," Kurt said, a flush on his cheek showing he wasn't sure if that was some kind of discriminatory term.<br>"Right… we have two hearts… and own these kinds of ships…" he said, swallowing. "When we're small we have to stare into the time vortex… we don't see time as a straight line… but something wibbly-wobbly…" he took a deep breath, "We can see everything that was, is… and could be all at the same time," he said, carefully, his eyes unable to leave Kurt's as he tried to explain it. "When we get mortally wounded or in something traumatic… we regenerate… so we change forms…" he stopped there, looking over Kurt's face to see if the boy believes him.

Kurt nodded, "Forms… so that's what you meant by faces?" he asked, carefully, looking over him and the Doctor nodded,  
>"Exactly… I'm over 1000 years old…," he said, and there Kurt's jaw dropped and he shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah… this is the youngest I've ever looked as well…," he added. Kurt swallowed, his eyes still wide as he looked over, as if trying to find a hint,<br>"That explains the outfit… looked a bit like you were wearing your dad's clothes," he said with an amused expression and the Doctor laughed,  
>"Yeah…"<br>"Cool…" Kurt said, nodding, "So… what do you do?" he asked. Oh, that one was somewhat easy,  
>"I travel," he said, "Through space and time," he said, smiling. Well, it wasn't just that, "Well… and sometimes I get sucked into fixing some changes to the time stream… such as Sue using a product of some kind that is alien to this place and time," he said, trying to make it easy for Kurt to relate it,<br>"You said you travelled with a mom before?" he asked, curious,  
>"Yeah… I have a few people join me…" the Doctor answered, it felt wrong, awkward, "They… they leave eventually," he added, dreading the question that followed,<br>"Why?" Kurt asked, almost on cue and the Doctor felt at least one of his heart break as he speaks,  
>"The life isn't for everyone… and people have other people to get back to…" he said,<br>"And who do you have?" Kurt asked, gently, taking his hand. The Doctor was speechless for a moment,  
>"The TARDIS," he answered, quietly, afraid to look up to see Kurt's face if the squeeze on his hand was enough to go by. He knew what he was thinking, but he also knew Kurt wouldn't be able to leave his father alone and go off with him.<br>"Why don't you stay here?" Kurt asked and the Doctor turned to him, licking his lips slightly,  
>"Because I don't belong," he answered, simply.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**_Kurt's PoV_**

_Long after the Doctor left, Kurt was still thinking over his words. He didn't belong... Kurt knew what that felt like, he felt that every day. He walked through those halls of McKinley and down the streets of Lima always feeling like he was some kind of alien. He didn't fit in, but he had grown to accept that - but that was because he had hope he would fit in when he got to New York. From the Doctor's expression, the Doctor had no hope of fitting in anywhere. Did that mean he had no home? Surely if his planet had been destroyed in some way, the Doctor could always travel back? Then again, after the feeling he had from going back to see his mom, he could understand why he was reluctant to avoid that pain. _

_Before he realised it, he was sat at a computer, staring at the blank screen. His hands hovered over the keyboard as he yearned for the word to come to him, what he was looking for. Before he knew it he had typed in the single word __**galiffrey. **__For a moment he just stares and then press enter and closed his eyes. He waited for a moment before he opened his eyes. There were several listings but after the first few came up with nothing he just sat back. It was late and he knew he had school in the morning and he had to face Cheerio rehearsal as well as help the Doctor get into Sue's office without her being there. There was just such a pull for Kurt to find out more. He didn't want to question the Doctor and make him feel like a case study but he wanted to understand this person then maybe he'd understand why the guy had latched onto him. _

_The next he tried was __**The Doctor **__and then __**time lords **__but there was nothing. Kurt was beginning to understand that the Doctor didn't want to be found out. The Doctor seemed to be hiding from the world and that weighed heavily on Kurt. What was he so ashamed of? How can the guy with a spring in his step and the dashing smile be invisible on the internet? It was something that was left to brew in Kurt's mind as he slept that night. _

* * *

><p><em>Cheerio practise wasn't that bad. It helped that he had a lot of practise from dancing with glee (and alone in his room.) It was also a benefit to see the Doctor in a Cheerios uniform. As dashing as his usual suit was, the uniform was far more appealing in terms of showing off the man's frame. It was hard for Kurt not to keep looking, particularly because the man was mostly in front of him and looking away from him. He wasn't sure how the practise was going to help the Doctor get into Sue's office without the coach present. Then again, he could see Sue trusted her Cheerios enough to send them to collect things from her office. Kurt didn't think the Doctor could waste so much time in gaining her trust. <em>

_So, after the first practise when they were heading out from the showers, he confronted him. It had been an awkward shower, Kurt wasn't usually treated so casually in the school showers and as much as he wanted to avoid them he was __**not**__ going to walk around covered in sweat. But the Doctor didn't even flinch about using the next cubicle like the others. It brought a smile to Kurt's face that he was accepted - though he had to try his hardest not to peak. As they walked out, Kurt wondered if it would be too stupid to thank him and he should just ask about the case._

_"How is us sweating excessively helping you get into her office?" Kurt asked, deciding not to act needy and thank him for the gesture the Doctor seemed unaware he was making towards him. The Doctor smiled,_

_"I'm learning her timetable," he said, happily, "Oh and you didn't tell me that she expected us to wear the uniform all the time." Kurt couldn't help but smile and shrug,_

_"You didn't ask... You should have done your homework,"_

**The Doctor's PoV**

He didn't know why he was taking his time. This kind of case was usually a quick in and out but after enlisting in the school and meeting Kurt… he found himself reluctant to leave. Sue was quite easy for him to work out, but then whenever he found himself lingering outside the office, he would see Kurt in the distance and feel pulled towards him. Part of him yearned for him to be his companion, he had hoped that first trip would entice him but now Kurt seemed more reluctant than ever. It was probably an added attachment to his father after witnessing his mother dying in front of him again.

It was another week before he found himself sneaking into Sue's office. He knew she was inspecting a class to ridicule and distract the teacher so he took the chance to raid her office. Kurt was with Mercedes and the Doctor was starting to believe maybe he should just finish up here and go on his way. Kurt was in class, probably wondering where he was but he wasn't thinking beyond finding what he was looking for. He held the sonic screwdriver tightly in his hand as he followed the signal toward the wall behind her desk. He frowned, the signal stronger over a gap in the display - there was nothing there. He put his screwdriver back into his bag (the uniform giving little space for pockets) and moved his hands over the painted surface, not sure what he was looking for. He held the sonic screwdriver tightly in his hand as he followed the signal toward the wall behind her desk. He frowned, the signal stronger over a gap in the display - there was nothing there. He put his screwdriver back into his bag (the uniform giving little space for pockets) and moved his hands over the painted surface, not sure what he was looking for. It wasn't long till he felt the paint give way into what felt like a keyhole. He pushed his finger into it before reaching for his screwdriver and worked on the lock.

The door opened to reveal a small safe, he chuckled as he realised how obvious it was that someone as mysterious as Sue would have a safe. It was mainly full of diaries and random pictures of Sue with celebrities. Even the Doctor was impressed with the celebrities (or with her Photoshop skills.) Then tucked away at the back was a brown paper bag. He had to go onto tiptoe in an attempt to reach it, but that was still not enough for him. He grumbled to himself about his short stature as he reached for the chair and then stood on it, running the sonic screwdriver over the bag and gave a little cheer as it was confirmed; whatever was in that bag didn't fit in. Quickly he stuffed the bag into his satchel and then returned everything inside and closed the safe. He moved the chair back into its original position and sneaked out of the office and down to Kurt's classroom.

"Kurt's not here," Mercedes said as he tried to peak around her to the empty classroom,  
>"He's not? Where is he?" he asked, looking to her now. She shrugged,<br>"Mr Schuester came to collect him from class and I haven't seen him since." she said, "It seemed pretty serious…" she looked to him, clearly his emotions showed on his face because she moved closer, "Are you okay, Blaine?" He cleared his throat,  
>"Yeah… yeah I'm okay…," he said, looking around almost helplessly as he tried to think of what to do and where to go. Before he realised it, he was wondering down to Mr Schuester's office then when he found it empty, he went to Miss Pillsbury's office. Frustrated at the lack of answers, he moved out of the school, forgetting the rest of his classes, his cover and headed to the car park. He could see almost instantly the space left by Kurt's Cadillac and with a groan of frustration he headed off site and before he knew it, he was in his TARDIS.<p>

The object turned out to be simple concoction from an alien planet that was designed to bulk up. It was set on the console, he was ready to go… but he was still scanning the area. He needed to know where Kurt was. He just needed to… but he couldn't explain why. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that there was something wrong with Kurt. He was the Doctor, every fibre in his being was telling him that he needed to help people and Kurt had been… amazing so now he owed it to him to be with him and find out what was going on in his life. Then he found out exactly where he was and his heart sank. He was at the hospital.

**_Kurt's PoV_**

_He was in the middle of French, searching for the Doctor whilst also ridiculing the person he was paired up with. Then Mr Shu came in, with the gravest look on his face, and took him away. The next thing he knew he was stood in the hospital with Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury outside of his father's room. He couldn't believe this, he had just come back from seeing his mother lying in a hospital bed and he knew she died there. Hospitals were always a place of death for him since he was a child, right now he was watching the door to his father's room, waiting for the doctor to come out to explain what had happened. The seconds ticked by and it felt like hours, Kurt got up, paced with his eyes glued to the door, his hands moving over his hand before cursing as he realised he was messing it up. At first, his teachers tried to settle him but soon it became clear that Kurt was only preventing himself from breaking down. Kurt was a fighter and the last thing he wanted to do was show his weakness in front of them now. _

_"Mr Hummel…" reached his ears and Kurt stopped in his tracks, turning to the source; his father's doctor had caught him in a moment he spent in his head rather than watching the door,  
>"How is he? Will he be okay?" he asked, his voice giving way to how emotional he was being and then Burt's doctor spoke,<br>"He's resting now… Mr Hummel your father suffered a minor heart attack and whilst we were able to stop it, he is still susceptible to another heart attack or other complications. He asked to see you, we just ask you keep as calm as possible as to not raise his heart rate," Kurt nodded,  
>"Of course… of course I just want to see him…" he said. <em>

_As soon as he was free too, he swept into his father's room and moved to take his father's hand, "Dad…" he whispered, "Can you hear me?" _


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had an issue with this chapter in that I knew what was going to happen but I wasn't sure on how I was going to share it. This is a sad chapter, trigger warning for Character Death. I felt bad writing it but it is important for the rest of the story. Only a few chapters left now! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

_**Burt's PoV**_

It had been a few years ago now when the man in the yellow suit had approached him and told him when he was going to die and whisking him away. The man had looked no older than seventeen and he had been sceptical, his then nine year old son was at school and didn't have anyone else there to pick him up. _"Don't worry I'll get you back in time," _the man had said and Burt decided to go along with it. He kept his keys in his hand for a quick escape if the man turned out to be a dangerous nutter but one step into that blue box... it was all real. Instead of a small cramped wooden box, he had stepped into a futuristic spaceship and the man turned round.  
><em>"I'm the Doctor… but you can call me Blaine,"<em> he had said, before pressing a few buttons and flicking a few switches and then turned, _"What I'm going to tell you… will be a lot to take in… but it's important to understand why I'm taking you now…" _

That was when Burt was told he would die before Kurt turned seventeen, and the truth of the little boy he and his wife had found stranded on their honeymoon. He was made to swear to hide the truth from him until his heart attack. It had been hard; a few times, he had wanted to tell him everything. Every time Kurt commented on how he felt like he didn't belong with others his age, every time his son wanted him there to see his kids … He had to bite his tongue and act blissfully ignorant to anything that was going on. Now he was lying there, his extremities numb and unable to move, his eyes stuck together but his ears wide open. He could hear everything around him, the voices of the doctors as they muttered about results, the nurses as they check his pain relief, the saddest being when he heard Kurt's voice, trying so hard to be strong.

He couldn't believe this. He felt so helpless, so useless. He wanted so much to put his arms around his son, hold him and show him he was all right. He tried hard to move his hand, to open his eyes, to do something. The Glee members tried their best - he had never heard so much singing in his life before - but no one could make him have hope again. He never realised how alone Kurt felt in the world, refusing to accept the help of his friends with their variety of faiths and he debated _did he do it right? _When he had seen the yellow suit again in his garage and then when Kurt invited him round... he knew Blaine would never hurt his son, the glares and attitude was because he knew it was soon. The guy didn't seem to remember him either, meaning this guy didn't know what was going on and Burt couldn't ask him how to bring it up before this happened.

Blaine's voice was a frequent visitor; a soft buzzing usually accompanied his visits. He spoke to himself, trying to find out what was wrong with Burt. It was starting to really fall into place that this Blaine had no idea yet. Some part of Burt found it almost eerie that this guy, who had become such a big part of his life, acted as if he didn't know what was going on. Burt tried to speak, tried to tell Blaine everything so he knew, so he could do what he was meant to. "Come on, Burt... Kurt needs you..." he could hear Blaine mutter, the tone of his voice full of concern. He figured that was the reason Blaine hadn't disappeared yet, he couldn't leave Kurt alone. There was a pause until Blaine whispered, "Burt... can you hear me?"

**Doctor's PoV**

"Come on, Burt... Kurt needs you..." The Doctor muttered, wishing he were an actual official doctor by Earth's standards so he could help him properly. He stopped, watching Burt's eyelids as he realised _movement. _Burt's hand twitched slightly, "Burt... can you hear me?" he whispered. He was in awe of the sudden change - was it just the paternal instinct battering through? It was definitely remarkable and he grinned, moving to the equipment, showing a change in heart rate which could only mean one thing - he was going to wake up.

For a minute, the Doctor wasn't sure what to do. He had never felt more relieved in his life and he just wanted to run about and cheer. He should probably go fetch Kurt who had been banished to the cafe and forced to eat something but he felt there was more to this. The Doctor never stayed where he wasn't needed, something about this heart attack and Kurt was keeping him here and he couldn't figure out what was so important. He jumped suddenly, turning back to the bed as he heard a gruff, raspy "Ku..." sound. He moved closer to the bed,

"Burt? Do you want me to get Kurt?" he asked, preparing himself for the inevitable gesture towards yes but instead he shook his head. The movement was slight but the message was clear, "Why... why not?" he asked, quietly. There was a pause, the Doctor kept most of his attention on Burt but his peripherals glanced towards the machine, debating if the man had fallen back unconscious but then Burt's lips moved. The sounds were hard to pick out, his throat clearly dry from lack of talking and drinking but soon, the Doctor understood the message.

"I... ne...Need you... to do some...something... for me..." He just managed to say. The Doctor nodded, before he realised Burt's eyes were still closed,

"Of course, what is it?" he said, moving to sit on the bed and took his hand. This had to be important; Burt would have called for Kurt otherwise. There was a heavy feeling in his stomach, letting Burt take his time to form the words he wanted to, nodding along as he listened to Burt's instructions.

_**Kurt's PoV**_

_"Just eat, your dad won't want to wake up to a starving son, now, would he, sweetheart?" Carole said. She had been Burt's nurse, they had only really connected once Finn turned up, and Carole realised the boy had no one else in the world. Kurt had just let her mother him a bit, only when no one else was around. He was trying to be strong, but it was getting harder and harder to have faith that his father would pull through. After everything the Glee Club were doing... he wanted to believe that God was looking over him but he was starting to feel invisible. He sighed as he heard Carole, picking up the hospital egg and cress sandwich and took a little bite, looking around the hospital cafeteria. It was strange, the mix of doctors and patients, of crying faces and laughing voices. It was strange; he never considered how hospitals were also full of hope and near misses. In his short life, hospitals only meant births and deaths... and he hoped that would change for him now._

_He was about to take another bite when yellow rushed past him, "Blaine!..." he shouted and the Doctor turned, looking over him whilst still moving forward, "He's awake!" was all he said and he disappeared. Kurt didn't even hesitate and got up to his feet, ignoring Carole as he just ran towards his father's room. He didn't want to eat or waste any time. Some part of him regretted that he had left his father alone - especially since the one time he did, it happened to be when he woke up. He wriggled between the gaps of the doctors and took his father's hand, "D-dad..." he stammered, realising only now that tears were rolling down his cheeks. His father gave a weak smile, a shadow of the smile he usually gave Kurt when he was trying to assure him,  
>"Oh Buddy, don't cry," he said, softly, wiping away one tear gingerly.<br>"I-I thought..." Kurt started, his heart beating furiously in his chest. Something seemed wrong, so very wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it.  
>"Sh..." Burt whispered before he turned to the doctors, "Could I have some time alone with my son?" he asked. Kurt couldn't help but notice how grave he looked. <em>

_Kurt's eyes stayed on Burt as he heard the people around him leave the room. He heard the door slowly click shut and Burt's eyes moved to his. "Kurt... there's something I need to tell you..."  
>"What... what is it dad?" he asked, trying to keep his voice lightly curious rather than dreading. But then Burt gave a steady sigh and the dread grew,<br>"Kurt... I'm not biologically your father," he said. It was a simple sentence, clear as day, but Kurt still felt his body drop,  
>"Mom cheated?" Kurt whispered, his heart pounding still against his chest, his breath stuck in his throat as he tried to work out what was going on,<br>"No... she wasn't biologically your mother either," Burt said. Kurt felt his heart shatter, he had spent almost a decade mourning the loss of a woman who had never told him the truth... she had been on her own deathbed but he never knew... "But... She was crazy about you... we both were. We had just gotten married... Karen had almost called off the wedding because she found out she could never have kids. We thought you were a blessing from God... we treasured you... we loved you... but we didn't make you," he stopped for breath. Kurt swallowed thickly,  
>"I was a gift from an orphanage not God-" he started, his tone taking on sarcasm as his defences shot up but Burt always knew how to handle him,<br>"We didn't officially adopt you. You were left on the doorstep of our hotel room with a note... and a watch," he said. "We weren't allowed to let you have the watch until you were eighteen and old enough to handle whatever it was. We thought it was some kind of prank, but the watch was sealed shut..." he said. Kurt swallowed and shook his head,  
>"Dad this isn't funny..." he said, furiously wiping away his eyes and Burt just sighed,<br>"I... I haven't got long left... please Kurt... understand... I only tell you because it's important with what's about to happen..." he said, his breathing slowing, the numbers on the machines getting smaller,  
>"W-what?" Kurt stammered. This wasn't right... this couldn't be happening, "Dad stop this... you have plenty of time ahead..."<br>"No... I've seen the future..." Burt said and for the first time in the conversation, they locked eyes and Kurt went quiet, "Blaine... the Doctor whatever his name is... stick with him, okay?" he said, his voice quiet now. Kurt's eyes widened,  
>"How did you..." he started but Burt interrupted,<br>"Promise me..." he said. Kurt only managed a nod before Burt's arm fell and his head fell back and the machine erupted with a monotone cry. _

_Tears fell down his cheek as nurses piled in, one pushing him out of the room as they tried to revive him but Kurt knew there was no use. His eyes never left his fathers as they worked on him, a window between them and he just kept musing over what Burt had said.  
>"Kurt..." came the Doctor's voice and Kurt turned to him, wanting answers but the Doctor's face was just as confused and in his hands, were two identical Gallifreyan fob watches. <em>


	7. Chapter 6

Gallifrey had once been a Utopia, fields of golden red, and buildings to rival any architecture. The children were free and safe to play in the streets, living normal lives. But all that was changed when war was declared - a Time war. The Time Lords were all called to fight. At first, people weren't worried. Time Lords can see everything that could, will or has happened - what match were the Daleks to such a superior race. Think of it in a similar way to the humans approach to the Great War - it would be over by Christmas. However, that wasn't how it turned out.

Buildings everywhere blazed and Daleks roamed the streets. Parents tried to protect their children, some were sent away, and some were hidden. One family was broken already, the father was killed in the Time War, and the mother spent life moving from place to place, trying to outrun the tin cans that called out to Exterminate. She had tried so hard, but food grew scarcer and scarcer. The child was thin and weak, but it had had so much potential to do great things. She wasn't going to give up on him, but if she kept him close, she would surely send him to his death. With great reluctance, she did the only thing she could.

It had been a hard process. She watched her child writhe in pain as his DNA mixed and changed. He cried out for her to stop it, tears rolling down his cheers. All she could do was turn away to blind herself from the tears, but she couldn't stop hearing her son's screams. She knew the process was over when he became silent and she finally turned to face him. He was human now, a human child. Everything he had known and everything he was born with was stored in a fob watch, his name in Gallifreyan written over it, a note left for the people who would find him, one day he would be ready and when that day comes... he should know where he comes from and what he is. She wasn't foolish enough to imagine she will still be around to raise him, but at least he had a life ahead of him.

Through the years, there had been a lot of focus on Earth, it was inhabited by creatures that looked like Time Lords but were ignorant of the existence of extra-terrestrial life. There was nowhere else he could go without drawing attention to himself. Before she could change her mind, she bundled her baby into a basket, singing a final lullaby to him as she loaded him onto a ship of others that were escaping to Earth, going back to 21st Century. When the ship departed the woman just fell to her knees, uttering the name of her son through choked up tears as the last thing she heard was:

_Exterminate_

_**Kurt's PoV**_

_Whatever Kurt had been through before, this was the hardest. He had had to go through his father's things, listening to his grandfather criticise his recently deceased father. He knew what his father would say, understand the man was from a different generation, a different set of values, but it didn't take long until Kurt snapped to him that he could go through it all alone. He hadn't seen his grandfather in years, knowing the man was as homophobic as they come. He almost laughed at the expression on his face when Blaine… or The Doctor… put his arm around him. Some part of him was trying to label what he was doing, was he just playing with his grandfather or was Blaine really trying to get close to him? He wasn't in the mood to have a crisis like this, particularly when he finds a stash of his mother's things under his father's bed. _

_His head was still taking in the fact the people who raised him weren't the people who made him. He knew he didn't love them any less, but it was hard not to want to know what happened. His father only had what was written on a note. The note had been strange, one moment it was weird diagrams and pictures, the next, and Kurt could read it as easily as a birthday card. He knew his mother - birth mother - had given him up to save him from some war. When Blaine had read that part, he had gone pale and his eyes had darkened. It had been quite scary, so Kurt was afraid to ask about the war. There were no names on the paper, either his own or that of his parents so he felt as in the dark as ever. Blaine kept telling him that he could piece together gaps but Kurt didn't want to ruin the memory of the man who raised him. As far as he knew, his biological dad was dead too, and he wanted a chance to mourn for them. _

_The funeral was simple, Burt hadn't had a lot of money, and thankfully, he had insurance and money left over from his wife's. Kurt spent three hours deciding on what to wear, ending up in the first outfit he picked out. He invited Mercedes and Blaine - though emphasised Blaine was going to have to ditch the yellow suit. It was so strange, realising he had no family in the world - literally. His grandparents weren't really his grandparents, his real parents were dead on some other planet whilst the parents that raised him were dead here. He spent an hour staring at his reflection, taking in the features. He was always told he had his mother's eyes - did he? Karen did have similar eyes to him but they didn't really share genes. He was told he had his father's smile… but Burt was not really his father. This thought struck through him like lightning and he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He had no idea who he was any more and he had no idea what he was going to do. _

"_Kurt? It's time…" Blaine's voice broke Kurt's staring contest with himself and he merely nodded, glancing to the man who had ditched the yellow for black as he stood and slipped passed, moving through the now empty house that had sheltered him for so many years and moved into the rented black car as Blaine locked the house up. Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at the house, his eyes were locked straight ahead, his jaw set. He had cried so much in the past few weeks, he couldn't bring himself to cry now as Blaine moved into the car next to him and they were driven to the cemetery. Blaine's eyes were on him, Kurt could feel them but he daren't turn to face him._

_It wasn't until he was asked to step forward, and his hand gingerly grabbed at dirt when the tears flared up and he dropped the dirt onto the casket. He felt his body shake, and it must have been obvious as Blaine moved forward to steady him, Mercedes soothing him as he shook with tears. No matter if, they shared blood, Kurt knew Burt Hummel was always going to be his father and he was never going to forget what the man had done for him. He cried for hours, even when the social workers lurked around him to work out what he had decided. He was only 16 but his temper had caused a stir which made them a bit wary. They didn't know he had a 1000 + year old Time Lord taking care of him, as far as they were concerned, the Doctor was just a 16 year old boy. Until he got something out of his pocket and they just left him alone. Psychic Paper, Blaine had told him afterwards when they were sat in the TARDIS. _

_He had no idea how long it had been, he kept waking and dozing off in the TARDIS, he had been given a bunk bed to sleep on, something about them being fun. He kept seeing lights flash over his eyelids and hear a song ring in his ears. It seemed hours until he gave up and padded to the console room where he found Blaine observing something on the monitor, a fog watch in front of him.  
>"What happens when I open it?" Kurt found himself asking, his eyes on the watch as he moved towards it. Only now did it seem to be calling to him, urging him to open it but he was scared, so very scared.<br>"It'll restore your biology to that of a Time Lord…" Blaine said, quietly, observing him.  
>"And then… what? You said your planet was destroyed, right?" Kurt asked, his hand picking up the watch and turning it over in his hands. Blaine nodded,<br>"Then… you can travel with me…" he suggested, somewhat innocent had it not been for the blush on Blaine's cheeks, "See the world… the future when Gay marriage is legal everywhere? Go back to when dinosaurs roamed the Earth… Time and Space… at our fingertips." Kurt let the words linger, considering the offer. He licked his lips and took a breath, watching Blaine's ears prick up in interest before he gave his answer,  
>"Okay…" he said, softly.<br>"Okay?" Blaine repeated, slowly, eyes widening,  
>"I'll be a time lord again"<em>

**The Doctors PoV**

The Doctor had wanted this to happen all along, he knew that now. There was some connection with Kurt that he couldn't fully understand - much like his relationship with River. He knew he felt things for Kurt… and he knew he was still technically married to River but under a different face. He wasn't sure how it worked with River; he had seen her die, after all. _Look at me… thinking about marriage when this guy only just lost his father… _he shook himself out of it, nodding as Kurt confirmed he wanted to do it.  
>"It's painful," he warned him and Kurt just scoffed,<br>"So's losing everything. Just do it," he said and the Doctor sighed. He brought down the apparatus, slipping it over Kurt's head - amused by Kurt's face as he realised his hair was at stake and he clipped the watch into place. He moved over to the console and flicked a few switches, cringing when he heard the power.

Kurt's screams filled his head, he had to look away because of all the energy emitting from him. He had flashes of memory from his own experience, remembering Joanna, remembering the Family of Blood and he had to breathe. There was too much stuff in his head to bring back those kinds of memories. He swallowed thickly, wondering what memories would come to Kurt as he finished the transformation. He wondered how much he could give to Kurt to help him understand. He, in charge of Kurt now, had to help him be a Time Lord and he wasn't sure he was the best person for it - but probably better than the Master… and all the other Time Lords were gone… maybe. He still wasn't sure where they were, he hoped his plan had worked but he would never know. The screams stopped and he turned, crouching down beside Kurt who lay on the floor, trying to regain himself.  
>"Kurt…?" and the man looked up to him, a flash of orange went through his glasz eyes and the Doctor smiled, "How do you feel?" he whispered. Kurt blinked, gazing around at the TARDIS, then back at the Doctor and he swallowed,<br>"Don't… make me do that again…" he said, causing the Doctor to chuckle. Kurt removed the helmet, running a hand through his hair before he paused and then looked up at the doctor, "I…. remember a lot of red… and… tall buildings… and a song…" he whispered. He closed his eyes, the Doctor knew he was tuning out of everything to focus on that song before he hummed it in that gorgeous tone of his. And then, the Doctor smiled,  
>"A famous Gallifreyan lullaby," he whispered, moving close to him, before he slowly started singing the words. It had been centuries since he last heard it, but the words came easily to him as he sang to Kurt, rocking him to the lullaby of their home planet, lost somewhere outside.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

"So… basically you press that button… flick that switch and then a few other buttons… and flick another switch and then it flies?" Kurt asked, looking over to a way too hyperactive Blaine - doesn't the guy ever stand still? - who was moving around the console like he was being bitten by coals under his feet.  
>"Mhmm, simple, right?" he said, eagerly. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he started pressing the buttons before the TARDIS shook and caused him to lose his balance. Whilst he grunted at the impact, Blaine merely laughed. He was starting to wonder if he was stuck in a spaceship with a psycho. "That never gets old!" Blaine said, happily rolling on the floor. Kurt brought himself up onto his elbows, looking over to Blaine,<br>"You've taken a few more hits to the head then recommended, right?" he asked and Blaine just laughed before his face settled into a calm smile,  
>"Wanna see where and when we landed?" he said, a flash of excitement in his eyes as he waited for Kurt's answer. The answer came after a hesitation and then he sighed,<br>"Go on then…"

When Kurt stepped out, it took a moment for him to realise he had been holding his breath. Blaine toppled out excitedly before he huffed,  
>"Any moment in time and planet in the universe and you still pick Ohio in the nineties?" he huffed, looking around. Kurt ignored him, gazing up at the Church his father had taken him too several times when he grew up. He moved through the graveyard, noticing a large empty plot that wasn't there the last time he went and he heard voices from inside. He lingered back, taking Blaine's side and pulling him under a shaded area of the cemetery and sitting on the bench, ignoring as Blaine watched him curiously. Kurt's eyes stayed on the door, his hands gripping his knees so tightly his hands were turning white.<br>"Kurt…" Blaine started, his hand going to move over Kurt's but Kurt suddenly turned as he saw the doors open and he just walked out and round so he could watch as a young Burt and Karen Hummel walked out of the chapel. Kurt bit his lip, seeing the smiles on their faces and wiped his eyes furiously.

Blaine was silent, gazing up at the couple and then he looked to Kurt and silently took his hand. He knew he should make sure they weren't too obvious to mess with time but that didn't seem appropriate, it wasn't like Rose or anyone else. Kurt was a Time Lord and he knew all about it. He just needed to see his parents happy, even if they weren't his real parents. Kurt didn't react to Blaine, watching as his father kissed his mother's cheek, as he swept her off her feet and carried her down the stairs and bundled her into the car as his brother gives a lewd comment of how to spend the honeymoon and everyone laughs though they know they're going to go to the reception. Kurt watched the car until it turned the corner, and even then his eyes remained on the corner. He wanted to know so much about his life and he just needed someone to tell him everything. But the only person who knew was…

"Blaine… can we go to Gallifrey? Like… back when it was around?" he asked suddenly, noting how Blaine jumped at the breaking of the silence. Blaine hesitated, looking uncomfortable,  
>"I… I never wanted to go back… it will be hard… knowing what happens to them," he said, softly. Kurt nodded slowly. Some part of him was compelled to agree with him but he wanted to know his parents… he needed to know, didn't he?<br>"Do you remember your parents?" Kurt asked, softly. Blaine looked to the floor and Kurt hesitated, wondering if he had touched a topic that made the guy uncomfortable but then Blaine spoke,  
>"Yes, I do," he said, softly, "I remember I was left to make the choice of how to defend the planet and what happened was…" he started but then rubbed his forehead, "All my fault." Kurt was silent, looking to him. He knew he should be upset but he had no idea what circumstances the Doctor had been under to make that choice that he did. He put a hand out and onto his shoulder and squeezed it,<br>"It's okay… I just… I just want to know but I guess things will come back with time…" he said and Blaine nodded with a relieved smile, "Now… show me a place I really can't afford to miss out there in the universe and through time." He said, unable to stop himself from smiling at the excitement in Blaine's face.  
>"Okay!" he said, taking Kurt's hands and pulled him back to the TARDIS, flicking loads of switches as Kurt sat himself down to the side to prepare himself for the journey.<p>

Blaine took Kurt to the future where they witnessed the last country passing a law that allowed gay marriage, celebrating with a live marriage. Kurt seemed so happy to see there was an end, though he daren't ask what year it was, he hated the thought of how much fighting people had to do to be themselves, particularly in countries where it was still illegal. Blaine then took him to another planet where the participants sang all the time – it was something in the air and after an hour, Blaine and Kurt found themselves singing without intending to. Blaine's favourite place had to be when he took Kurt to the 1970s to see a show of Roxy Music and, after flashing the psychic paper, going back stage to meet the band and he was able to give Bryan Ferry a high five.

He was becoming more and more aware that his thoughts were all about him. He couldn't stop himself from watching Kurt, trying to make him smile brightly so he could see his eyes shine. He was starting to notice Kurt wasn't innocently unaware of him. There were moments when Kurt made sure to touch his skin as they worked out where they were flying to next. He wasn't sure if this was all in his head though, the sideways glances, the flirty compliments. He wasn't as abrasive as River, meaning Blaine couldn't interpret if it was flirting or coincidence. Instead, he focussed on keeping Kurt smiling by showing him all the corners of the universe.

Soon there was a lull in their travelling, the TARDIS just travelled on autopilot, Kurt was watching the screen to see what was outside, watching the stars. He wore a tight black shirt under a waistcoat with spray on jeans and boots. Unlike Blaine, he refused to wear the same outfit all the time and he had started picking out clothes for Blaine to wear, obviously sick of the yellow suit. He hadn't really thought about it before, unlike Kurt Blaine hadn't really had limits of time, days blended into each other and he didn't have the concept of wearing something new each day. Kurt still worked to a daily schedule, he slept he woke up and he changed, then flung clothes on for Blaine to wear with a smile.  
>"Just because I'm a Time Lord now, doesn't mean I lose my style," he says, several times when Blaine tries to interrupt.<p>

Blaine knew things were better with him around, he found himself smiling a lot more, looking forward to each day. He wasn't alone in the universe anymore, the Master had made him feel more alone, reminded him that he wasn't like the other Time Lords. Kurt… Kurt accepted him as compassionate, and didn't question his motives. He could sense Kurt missed Earth though, there was a look in his eyes sometimes, and he could hear the soft hum of 'Don't Stop Believing' when they were working side by side. He knew where Kurt wanted to go, even if Kurt wasn't going to admit it. Some part of him knew Kurt was worried that he'd get overemotional, that he ought to move on from Lima, Ohio and into something bigger. That was why, after enough of "Kurt's days" went past to bring them to Kurt's birthday, Blaine woke him up,  
>"Mm… Blaine… its late…" he murmured.<br>"Kurt, there is no time in the TARDIS no late, early…" Blaine started,  
>"Well… I'm tired…" Kurt said, rolling back over. Blaine smirked, chuckling,<br>"Get up, got something to show you," he said, ruffling his hair and walking out of the bedroom.

It was a while until Kurt came out in something new and moved to the doors, "Fine, where are we today?" he asked and he stepped out, stopping when he realised where he was. There was a McKinley bus next to the TARDIS and he recognised the venue as where Nationals was going to be held. He had completely forgotten about the competition, when he had left, the club didn't even have enough people to enter the competition and the whole school was against them. He turned to Blaine who was wearing red jeans and a black shirt and took his hand, "Come on," he said and he pulled Kurt to the building, his eyes sweeping around for any sign of the rest of the group.

"KURT! MR SCHU IT'S KURT!" came an all-too familiar voice and a small brunette grabbed his arm, "Oh my God you're just in time… Jacob pulled out last minute and we don't have enough people… I know you like moved schools and stuff but…" Rachel asked, looking to him as the rest of the glee club surrounded him. She then noted Blaine and Kurt holding hands, "Can your boyfriend sing?" she asked, glancing to Blaine who stopped Kurt from interrupting to say,  
>"Of course I can, what's the song list?" he asked, eagerly before they were whisked away into the green room.<p>

Blaine and Kurt really enjoyed themselves, even if they were only singing backing vocals, swaying side by side. The New Directions didn't win but everyone was just happy that they got to perform and were more driven to do better next year. Kurt was more focused on one thing and he made sure to stop Blaine before he started talking about something else when they returned to the TARDIS.  
>"Blaine?"<br>"Yep…" Blaine said, trying to turn some dials but Kurt took his hand,  
>"Back there… Rachel called you my boyfriend and you didn't correct her," he said. If Blaine didn't know any better, there was an essence of hope in his voice but Blaine moved away a bit,<br>"We didn't have time…" he said, his eyes glancing to him to gage his reaction and Kurt seemed to deflate.  
>"Oh…" he said softly,<br>"Why? Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Blaine asked, feeling a surge of confidence which only grew when Kurt snapped his head up. There was no mistaking it now, there was that look Blaine had his moment when he realised he knew what he had been searching far and wide for – he had been searching for Kurt.  
>"I… er.." Kurt said, astounded and before he knew it, Blaine's lips were on his in a deep kiss. "Mm… okay…" Kurt murmured, giving a small smile, "I never thought I'd be with an older man."<p> 


	9. Epilogue

**Hey Guys! This is the end. Sorry some posts took forever. I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to reflect the methods of the Glee team and the Doctor Who team in their episodes and there was a bit of a collision. I borrowed the speech used by Blaine in 5.1 for Kurt's proposal because… it was perfect. I altered it ever so slightly but yeah. Hope you enjoyed the story and don't get too confused by the time travel conflicts now. It's all timey-wimey isn't it? **

**Epilogue**

Kurt remembered the proposal like it was yesterday, to be honest in the TARDIS it could have been but he remembered how they had visited a planet which was used as a holiday resort for several species during a Valentines weekend. Blaine had taken Kurt all around the planet and they danced for hours. There was karaoke and everything was either red or pink. Kurt had the time of his life that weekend with Blaine, it was nice to be somewhere where they weren't running from anything or trying to be heroes, they were just having fun. It was the Sunday night and they were in a hotel overlooking a vast landscape which mesmerised Kurt that evening.

"I really enjoyed it… I'm sad its over," he said, softly, leaning back when he sensed Blaine there. Blaine massaged his shoulders, following his eye line and looking over the area,

"Yes I know… but we have a whole new adventure ahead of us." he kissed his cheek before pulling away slightly,

"Blaaaaine…" Kurt whined slightly, looking back to protest against him moving when he found Blaine on one knee, "No… way…" Blaine smiled, nervously,

"My soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other fearlessly and forever. Which is why it's never really felt like I was getting to know you, it's always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if in every lifetime you and I have ever lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over again for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I've found you at last because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you. So, Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, Will you marry me?" there was a pause, not a hesitation but a moment Kurt needed to regain breath and realise that his dream was coming true,

"Yes…" he gasped out.

Kurt had enforced onto Blaine that he got to pick the venue and sort out everything – Blaine however insisted that he sort out the guest list which Kurt just waved off, not really knowing who they could invite as two men who travel space and time together. It took him a while to come round to the idea of going home, but he didn't want to face the idea of marrying without his father there despite being on Earth but Time meant he had to be after the death of his father. He also knew he couldn't marry Blaine in Ohio due to the ban on same-sex marriage and after a lot of talking, Blaine and Kurt decided on New York as their venue in 2014, when they were both over eighteen in terms of records. Blaine gave Kurt the numbers of the people coming – that should have been Kurt's first warning of what was about to come, the number seemed surprisingly high but Blaine refused to divulge the names.

Kurt had to stay in New York for a while to maintain the venue, he didn't trust Blaine's timekeeping when it came to appointments. Blaine, meanwhile, was in charge of contacting the guests. What Kurt didn't know, was that Blaine was time travelling to receive them. His first stop was 1993 where he found a young Karen Hummel, preparing for her wedding day the next day. He had caught a few brides-to-be in his time but this one was probably his favourite. He was wearing his yellow suit to collect people, and Karen admired it greatly as she listened to him. At first, he was sure she was going to laugh in his face and kick him out, but then she surprised him. _So that's where Kurt got it from. _He couldn't help but think as she followed him into the TARDIS. He then went forward nine years to pick up Burt who reluctantly followed him into the TARDIS where Karen stood waiting.

On the morning of his wedding, Kurt woke up alone in the New York hotel. He mumbled to himself, confused over why he wasn't in the TARDIS and why Blaine wasn't beside him when he saw his tux to the side and he jumped up, excited. That was when he noticed a continuous knocking on his door and he opened it to reveal Rachel and Mercedes all glammed up ready. To them, they hadn't seen each other in years but to Kurt it felt like weeks ago. They had been so happy to receive the letters and spent the morning helping Kurt with his routine and eased his worry that Blaine wouldn't be there on time. He had no way of contacting him whilst he was on Earth – and even if he did Rachel and Mercedes were adamant it would be bad luck for them to see each other, so he could only wait until he was at the ceremony to see him.

When he got to the venue, most of his side had arrived, aside from three seats at the front. He frowned, trying to work out who wasn't here. It was pretty small, only the original glee club on his side and a couple of seats on Blaine's side, but there was no one else he wanted here that he could have. Suddenly he heard the TARDIS's sound and whilst he wanted to stay to greet his partner, he moved to one of the back rooms where he could still here bits and pieces. He could hear his fiancé's voice but he couldn't hear the exact words he was saying but it appeared he was explaining something to the Glee Club before he heard the door of the TARDIS open and gasps as people came out. Kurt was itching to go out there and find out what was going on but he was a stickler for tradition. Then came the wedding march.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes when he stepped out with Rachel on one arm and Mercedes on the other, he could see Blaine's side was suddenly full of people – mainly girls – some of which he recognised from Blaine's stories. That blonde much be Rose and the redhead she was talking to was probably Donna… the other red head, Amy, was close to the guy that must be Rory. It was easy for him to tell which guy was Captain Jack just by the wink and the shine of his teeth as he walked passed. He turned to the other side and suddenly stopped when he saw who sat in those three seats. On the end was his father, his hair a lot fuller then he remembered, dressed in a tux and holding hands with his mother, who looked like she did at her own wedding and beside her… Finn.

He had been away when Finn died, he remembered visiting and hearing the news from Mercedes. He had arrived just in time for the funeral which had been heartbreaking. There was so much guilt that he had missed out on so much and lost one guy who tried so hard to help him – even when Kurt had been all over him. And now he sat there, looking as he remembered and Kurt felt tears fall. Blaine stood and took his hand, pulling him up and gently wiping away his tears as Rachel sits next to Finn, having already been reacquainted.

After the ceremony, Blaine let Kurt talk to his parents whilst he spoke to some of the others. He had used the time he was given before the wedding march to alert the Glee club about time travel. They all had to swear not to reveal anything to anyone else, or tell the three loved ones from the past what happened to them. All three knew they were going to die, but none were told how so they wouldn't alter the timeline. He had been lost in a discussion with Captain Jack – who had demanded why he never had hit on him properly before if he was into guys – when he felt Kurt's arms slip around his waist and he turned, smiling to the man in front of him. "Hey husband,"

"Hey, husband," Kurt replied and gave him a deep kiss, to which Jack gave a cat call before being whisked away by Donna.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked, softly. Blaine smiled,

"Mm… maybe," he teased and chuckled softly, "I'm going to get into so much trouble… but I wasn't going to let you get married without your parents," he said. Kurt nodded, a sad smile, "Well.. the ones that raised you," he added, swaying with him. Kurt kissed his cheek,

"It's okay… thank you," he said softly. Blaine and Kurt danced slowly together, lost in each other as they danced close. Blaine knew what Kurt was thinking of, but he also knew Kurt didn't want to talk about it right now, he just wanted to enjoy their wedding ceremony without worrying about the outside world and all the questions he still had left to answer.

When they got to the hotel room, Kurt was kissing Blaine's neck a little tipsy and excited for their honeymoon, he almost didn't hear the call from the receptionist, "Mr K Hummel-Anderson?" he called, waving a letter. Kurt turned, "Wow… that was quick," he chuckled at the double barrel surname as he looked to the young man,

"Erm… this was in your pidgeon hole, sir… it doesn't have an address… I don't know how it got there…" he said softly. Kurt frowned, looking at the handwriting, it wasn't one he knew,

"Okay… thank you, anyway…" he said as Blaine watched him curiously. Kurt moved towards the elevator, glancing to Blaine as they both instantly felt sobered up. No one knew they were here, how could they have left Kurt a note? Blaine was knocked out of his thoughts as Kurt gasped, his hands trembling,

"Blaine… the letter… it's in Gallifreyan!" he hissed.

_Dearest Boy,_

_Should this letter find you, it means you know who and what you are… and now you're ready to know more about where you come from. My name is not important, you always just knew me as 'momma' anyway. I was a young mother, barely out of school but your father was the only man I have ever loved and will ever loved. Do you remember us? It's probably been years for you… I wish I could have seen you grow up… seen you become the man you are now. As Timelords, we can see every possibility… and in most of the possible futures, you lost us and that's why I did what I did._

_Our planet is at war, there is nowhere we could go to protect you on Gallifrey. Your father went to war as did many of the men. He was one of the youngest… he died quickly, fighting for us. He only got to see you once… but I had never seen him smile like that before. Like he had seen the most precious thing in the world. And you were… and still are. By the time you get this letter? I will probably be dead too. There is one last ship of refugees and I can only just afford one passenger… so I chose you. I got rid of everything that made you a Time Lord and kept it in a fob watch which now lies with you in your basket. You're asleep, so unaware of the danger outside. I've written one letter for the family that find you. I will leave instructions for you to be raised by two people who wanted a baby so much… I hope my instructions will have been obeyed and you were well looked after._

_This letter will be time locked, opened at the time when you are happy… and ready. There are so many possibilities for you… I wish I could see you now, son. The ink on the envelope turned to the name you are going by now… I can barely bring myself to write your birth name… It's too hard to think…_

_I love you so much, my child. Live long and live happy. Please don't be alone… please don't hate what has happened. Life's too long for Time lords to live with hate._

_Forever yours,_

_Your mother._

Kurt sat back as Blaine read out the letter, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had gotten the letter. There was a sense of relief and a sense of sadness. Part of him understood Blaine but he wondered why his birth parents hadn't been at the wedding… maybe it was better this way. Then again, his mother seemed so upset that she didn't get to see how he turned out… but he had no clarity of when the war started, when her mother wrote the letter and when he was born… so there was no going back.

"Kurt… sweetie, are you okay?" Blaine whispered, slipping onto the bed beside him. Kurt blinked and turned to him and smiled softly, nodding,  
>"I'm happy… I have you, don't I?" he whispered, stroking Blaine's cheek before kissing him softly.<p> 


End file.
